


Strip Away the Stress

by my_angel_misha



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blowjobs, He's all the inspiration I need for smut, I mean have you seen Dean Winchester?, Just smut, M/M, Okay so a lot of times, Smut, Sometimes I want to write smut, Stripper!Dean, Top!Castiel, You can pretty much assume that they're soulmates because of their strong attraction, bottom!Dean, businessman!Castiel, that's all it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 07:31:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11286576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_angel_misha/pseuds/my_angel_misha
Summary: Castiel is new in town. He was assigned to a new company branch in the middle of what seemed like nowhere. One Friday, he decides to visit a strip club, because, well... he's stressed out.He meets a stripper there, who just so happens to be the hottest human being he's ever laid eyes on. With his blood boiling and head spinning, what other choice does he have than to absolutely ravage the green-eyed man?





	Strip Away the Stress

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, so this is pretty much just smut. 
> 
> Yeah.
> 
> I mean, sometimes smut just happens. Enjoy! There might be mistakes, but I'll try and fix them as I find them!

Castiel Novak was trashed after a long day of work, and not even in the fun way. He'd love to say that he was strongly subdued under the seductive pull of every type of alcohol he could get his hands on, but sadly, that wasn't the case. 

Work had been absolute hell, and that wasn't even an exaggeration. His boss has outright yelled at him for taking five extra minutes on his lunch break, but the guy was just a complete asshole in general. The copier had ever so conveniently stopped working when Cas has needed it the most. And the icing on the cake was the moment that Castiel tripped down the stairs at his apartment and fucking ruined his brand new work suit. Castiel very desperately needed a detox, and he knew how he was going to get it. 

Castiel pulled up outside of  _Hell,_ the one and only strip club in this shit-hole of a town. Maybe he'd even get lucky, though he doubted it. 

The blue-eyed man fixed his shirt collar before getting out of his car and walking through the doors of  _Hell_. A strong bassline cut through Castiel as soon as he stepped through the doors, a multitude of half-naked bodies being the first thing he saw. 

Castiel walked up near the front of the stage, where an attractive dark-skinned woman finished up her routine. She was beautiful, yes, but Cas was gay; very much so. 

The woman received much applause and bills tucked into her g-string as she escaped backstage after her routine. Castiel could only hope for a Prince Charming to waltz up onto the stage, but since when was this a fairytale? He was fairly sure fairytales didn't include strippers, anyway. At least, not the watered-down childrens' versions. 

Cas shook himself out of his daze as the next entertainer was announced. Dean. Dean Smith. His eyes slowly directed towards the stage as a half-naked man walked out from the back. 

Oh. 

Oh,  _God._

Castiel was so very screwed. 

The man, Dean, had sandy-blonde hair, green eyes, from what he could tell, plush lips, and an ass to die for. And... freckles? God, yeah. Lots of freckles. 

Castiel was heavily invested in the show from the very first slow grind of the man's hips against the pole in the center of the stage. Dean moved so very fluidly, his body twisting and bending in ways that gave Cas all  _sorts_ of filthy ideas. 

A thin sheen of sweat could be picked up, shiny and seductive against the man's freckled skin. And that's when it happened. 

Dean met Castiel's eyes, licked over his lips, and kept the eye-contact. 

Intensely.

Cas could only imagine what his own face looked like right now. All he knew was that he was so fucking turned on, so fucking hungry for this man's body, and his expression just had to have shown that. His darkened blue eyes were fixed upon Dean as if he was the last glass of water on Earth, or maybe the first; the very first taste of fresh, addictive water that flowed over every inch of Cas' being.

The ghost of a smirk appeared on Dean's lips as he swung himself around the pole, his shorts leaving little to nothing to the imagination. And was Cas ever so fucking grateful for that. 

The dance ended before Castiel could even begin watching Dean. He found himself repeating 'no, no, no' in his mind, desperately needing to see more of Dean, to take him in with his eyes. 

Castiel's breath caught as Dean's eyes met his own again, his head very subtly jerking to the right. The blue-eyed man's eyes followed the direction of Dean's gesture and licked over his lips. He couldn't mean that he wanted to meet him somewhere? Oh, fuck. This was overwhelming. 

Cas could only meet Dean's eyes and lick over his lips once, slowly, a movement which he noticed the freckled man track closely. 

All in all, the whole wordless conversation probably took about a second or two, but it felt like years to Cas. His feet brought him up into a standing position before he could even think about it, carrying him towards the general direction of Dean's gesture. 

He walked into a dimly-lit hallway of sorts, feeling a little self-conscious as he leaned back against the wall. What if he'd misread Dean's expression? What if Dean hasn't really even looked at him? What if-

"Hey." A rough voice broke Castiel out of his trance, and he knew who it was before he even had a chance to look. Dean. 

Castiel turned his head and met deep green eyes, barely a foot away from his own. "Hello, Dean." He said slowly, watching him closely. 

"I would ask you if you wanted a drink, but I think I just really want to touch you in every way that I can. Is that alright?" Dean asked, looking almost hesitant, but still strong and seductive. It was cute, in a way. But also hot. Definitely hot. 

"Yes." Castiel breathed out, licking over his lips as he stepped closer to Dean, thanking whatever entity that the man was still in his shorts. 

Their lips met, and it was surprisingly sweet. That was, until Castiel gave Dean's lower lip a tug, and earned a sweet little gasp in response. 

Oh, yeah. He appreciated that. Castiel curled his tongue past Dean's lips, the kiss heating up very quickly. Hands were everywhere, grasping for purchase. Cas just couldn't get enough of the freckled man.

Castiel groaned softly as his tongue was eagerly sucked into Dean's mouth, his hips bucking forward ever so slightly at the feeling. 

Hot hands travelled up under Castiel's shirt, feeling over his skin and touching desperately. 

Cas pulled away from the kiss and pushed Dean back up against the wall, leaving heated, open-mouthed kisses down his neck. "You're so fucking hot. You have no idea what you do to me." He growled out, sucking a purpling bruise onto the hollow of Dean's throat. 

All Dean could do was whimper and submit to Castiel, his head thrown back in bliss against the wall. "L-let me-" Dean breathed out, breaking off in a moan as Cas found the sweet spot under his ear. 

"Let you what, baby?" Castiel breathed out and met Dean's dark eyes, his erection resting against the green-eyed man's thigh.

"Let me suck you off. Please." Dean whispered with blown eyes, looking just as eager to get on his knees for Castiel as he would to get bent over the nearest piece of furniture. 

"Yeah, baby. Fuck, of course." Castiel's breath caught in his throat as Dean slipped onto his knees in front of him, watching intently. 

Dean quickly unzipped Castiel's jeans, tugging them down. He leaned in to mouth at Cas' hard cock through his boxers, a soft moan leaving those plush pink lips. God, Cas had gone to heaven. 

The green-eyed man peeled Castiel's boxers down and moaned softly at the sight of his cock. "Big." Dean whispered and wasted no time in licking a long stripe up Cas' shaft and mouthing messily at the head of his cock. 

Castiel groaned shakily and moved his hands to tangle in Dean's hair, watching as he wrapped his lips around the blunt head of Cas' cock. 

Dean didn't take Cas in slowly, like the blue-eyed man witnessed with other partners he had before. Dean took Castiel in greedily, as much as he could, his eyes fluttering shut in absolute bliss, as if he was the one getting his cock sucked.

Dean began to bob his head, gazing up to Castiel through his thick eyelashes. He trailed his tongue along the underside of Cas' cock, eager to taste him in every way he could. 

Castiel had one coherent thought at that moment, and only one; he wasn't going to last. With Dean's mouth acting as such a warm, wet hole for his cock, it was a surprise he'd even lasted this long. 

Low groans left Cas' lips as he tugged at Dean's hair slightly, delighted in the moans that earned him from around his cock. 

Dean's eyes eventually fluttered open, looking to be completely in bliss as he worked Cas' cock further and further into his mouth until the head was nudging the back of his throat. 

"G-gonna-" Castiel broke off and began to shake as his orgasm approached, the pleasure just so very intense that his body shuddered almost violently. He gave Dean's hair one last tug before he came with a gasp and a deep groan. 

Dean moaned quietly and swallowed all of what Castiel had to offer, a stray drop of cum slipping out from the corner of his mouth. He pulled off of Cas' cock slowly, gazing up to the blue-eyed man and standing up. 

Castiel licked over his lips, slowly beginning to come down from his high. "Can I return the favor?" He breathed out and eyed Dean's puffy lips.

Dean's cheeks tinged a pretty shade of pink as he looked down to the damp material of his own jeans. "There's no need." He said softly, definitely blushing. "I kind of already came." 

Castiel couldn't help the soft groan that left his lips at the sight, shivering again. "That's so hot, Dean." He mumbled, meeting his eyes again. 

Dean gave Castiel a sheepish smile, rubbing the back of his neck. "Yeah, well, you turned me on a lot..." He trailed off, obviously looking for a name. 

"Castiel. God, I didn't even tell you." Castiel mumbled and laughed a bit awkwardly. When Cas wasn't horny as hell, he was a bit awkward. 

"No, it's fine." Dean smiled and leaned to kiss Cas gently once more. "Can I give you my number?" He asked and bit at his lower lip.  

Castiel nodded eagerly and grinned softly. "Definitely." He watched as Dean pulled his phone out, taking it and putting his number into his contacts. 

"I, um... Thank you." Cas said softly as he handed Dean his phone back. "I'll definitely text you soon. Maybe we can, um... go on a date, or something?" It sounded more like a question. 

Dean laughed quietly and nodded. "Yeah, Cas... I'd like that. I like I'd like that a whole lot." He leaned in to kiss Castiel once more, a soft smile on his lips. 

Neither of them knew that this was the beginning to a beautiful end. 

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me a comment if you enjoyed! :)
> 
> I hope this was decent?


End file.
